The CWRU/UHC CFAR Immune Function Core is dedicated to providing CFAR members and other investigators in the CWRU/UHC research community convenient access to the latest techniques and expertise for evaluation of immune function. Services provided by the Immune Function Core include: flow cytometric examination of call phenotype and intracellular cytokine expression, evaluation of cellular cytokine and chemokine production by ELISA techniques, and the identification and quantification of antigen-specific cells by ELISPOT analysis. Investigators are trained in the use of core machinery and may use core resources on an hourly charge basis. To enhance access, investigators also may elect to have core personnel perform any core assays on single or multiple research samples on a fee-for-service basis. The core also coordinates purchase of reagents and ELISA kits for CFAR members at significant negotiated discounts, as well as maintaining a repository of immunologic reagents that can be purchased in small quantities for pilot or test projects. This core has been used by 20 CFAR investigators and investigators at other sites to support 32 different projects including 15 ACTG studies. In collaboration with the CWRU/UHC Ireland Cancer Center, the CFAR Immune Function Core is equipping a shared purchase high-speed cell sorter to permit rapid sorting of cells under BL-3 containment conditions. In addition to performing assays and providing access to equipment, the Immune Function Core is prepared to respond to investigators'needs by the development of new immunologic assays to support HIV research.